Passion In The Ranks
by Eagle Alchemist
Summary: Roy/Riza Smut fic- What happens when two officers with sexual chemistry, get stuck in the office alone, on a dark and stormy day and the lights go out? Read on to find out what mischief they get up to, while the team are away! Rated for adult content.


Passion in the ranks

The darkened sky was filled with the sound of rumbling thunder with intermittent flashes of lightning as the rain fell hard upon the city. The sun had been completely blocked by the dark grey and black clouds that smothered the entire sky far into the distance. The buildings all looked sad and dreary in the heavy downpour but one building always had that look...Central's Military HQ. Almost everyone had gone home for the day, but within it's walls two officers were still working...one a fair bit slower than the other...he was far too easily distracted from the task at hand.

"Urgh I hate paper work. Why do we have to do this now?" The higher ranking officer whined.

"Because sir if we don't then tomorrow there will be this paper work plus tomorrows papers as well. The work will be double if you leave it." The officer replied.

"Do I seem bothered by that? After all tomorrow I'll be rested with more energy lieutenant." He smirked.

"That smirk doesn't work on me colonel so give it up." She said giving him a glare.

"Fine fine." He went back to his work reluctantly.

A couple of hours passed by and the sun has gone down not that it could be seen beyond the clouds. The two officers worked silently at their desks mountains of papers stacked up on them. The storm still raged outside the window the thunder sounding as though it were on the roof. Suddenly without so much as a flicker the lights went out throughout the building as a particularly big flash of lightning illuminated the sky.

"Oh wonderful." Said the lieutenant sounding peeved.

"Haha well now I guess we can go home then, can't work without lights." The colonel sounded pleased.

"Not so fast colonel, I have candles for times like this." She replied digging into her desk drawer.

"And how did I know you were going to say something like that lieutenant." He grumbled.

She found the candles and placed a couple on her desk then carefully making her way to his, placing a few candles on the coffee table that sat in front of the leather couch before getting to his desk and adding a couple more there too. She checked her pockets and sighed..

..she had forgotten the matches.

"Damn. I'll just have to go get the matches, I forgot them...one minute sir." She turned to walk back.

"Oh no need." He said and with that snapped his fingers. The candles on his desk flickered to life. "See all done. Let me get the rest for you." He said.

"Uh, oh thank you sir." She said.

He vanished into the darkness heading for the other desk as she watched, all she heard was the snap and the candles on her desk flickered to life also, lighting the area so she could now see him. He partially vanished once more before another snap rang out and the candles she had placed on the coffee table illuminating his form, shinning a warm glow over him and the black leather couch he stood beside.

"Quite cosy don't you think?" He smirked.

"Yes I suppose so...for a couple I guess it would be." She said plainly.

"Let's forget work for a bit and relax. Come on over here and sit with me." He took a seat on the couch and patted the spot beside him, slipping his gloves off and placing them on the coffee table.

She walked over to the couch and took a seat a short distance from him, he slid along the couch to get closer to her, placing his left arm across the top of the couch behind her.

"Colonel? What are you doing?" She asked a little stunned.

"Riza..can we forget rank and formalities just for a little while?" He asked in a sultry voice.

"Uh! Well I suppose so...Roy. But why?" She questioned.

"Don't you know? Can you not feel the spark between us?" He replied as he raised his right hand to cup her face softly.

She blushed a little, her eyes widening feeling his hand there, he leant a bit closer as he slid his arm down off the top of the couch and onto her shoulders.

"You've been with me for a long time now, was it so unexpected that I would develop strong feelings for you Riza?" He told her.

"Roy...I didn't think we would ever..." She was cut off as he placed a finger to her lips.

"Shhh...no more talking about it ok." His eyes were looking deep into hers.

"Roy..." She said almost whispering.

His face came so close to hers she could feel his warm breath on her skin, causing it to tingle. His right hand moved around to hold the side of her face, his fingers curled around onto the back of her head. He pulled her head gently towards him slowly closing his eyes, she let him guide her towards his lips her eyes also closing...the moment so perfect.

Their lips touched lightly in the flickering candle light, she could feel the soft moist taste of him as he opened his mouth a little slipping his tongue out to brush it across her lips teasing her. She responded by opening her own mouth her tongue slipping out to meet his rubbing against it gently tasting his sweet flavour. They kissed deeper, seeming never to have had enough as he slid his right hand down her neck and onto her chest cupping her bosom in his palm. She let out a little moan feeling him touch her, she pressed her lips to his with more urgency this time. He felt this and moaned in response massaging her bosom gently moving his tongue deeper into her mouth. She placed her right hand on his chest and gripped his shirt feeling herself begin to slowly loose control of her composure as he massaged her..making the room temperature rise.

"Mmmm...Roy...nnnmmm." She whispered in between kisses.

"Uhhh Riza." He sighed.

His hand travelled down off her bosom across her ribs to her waist where he slid it around to her back and with one swift movement pulled her onto his lap, her legs on either side of him so she was straddling him. He moved his left hand down off her shoulders and down to her chest beginning to undo her uniform buttons, pushing it off once loosened, revealing her tight black T-shirt. She worked on his uniform too getting it off to reveal his white shirt which she slowly, seductively began to unbutton letting out a little gasp as he slipped his hands under her T-shirt feeling her bare skin. It only took a few moments for them to get each others shirts off as the temperature rose higher ..while the storm raged outside.

"Your hands feel so good Roy." She said biting her lip.

"Having you this close on my lap feels pretty damn good too Riza." He said feeling her body pressed to his.

He wrapped his arms around her and put his face in between her breasts, kissing and licking them lightly, beginning to get more turned on hearing her pleasured moans, with her fingers slightly digging into his shoulders.

"Ohhh Roy!" Her face was flushed, her eyes closed.

"Riza...this is only the start." He said hotly.

He took a firm hold of her body and in one effortless move had her on her back on the couch his body on hers. She moaned a bit louder feeling his weight on her and his now alert manhood pressed firmly against her body. He kissed her passionately again as he undid her pants and reaching up his left hand to place it under her back to increase the pressure of their pelvic regions against each other, his manhood throbbed on her causing her to moan into his mouth

as the kissed.

He pulled away from her lips moving to her neck before flicking his tongue on her skin as he slowly made his way down her body, as he did he could feel her shiver, listening to her moan. Once her pants were undone he slid them off her pulling her panties off with them exposing her now moist feminine area.

"Aaahhh...ohhhhh." She uttered.

"Riza...I want to taste you." He said sexily.

Before she could answer him he had lowered his head between her legs and lightly flicked her clit with his tongue for several minutes before he enclosed his lips around it and sucked hard, she almost screamed at the sensation. Her legs tightened around his head which spurred him to suck harder, nibbling it a little also until he was certain she couldn't take it anymore.

"AAAAHHHNNNN! AH! AH! HAA! ROY!" She called out loudly.

"Mmmm Riza you taste delicious." He said as he lifted his head up to look at her.

"I want to taste you too Roy." She told him, looking at him her eyes huge from the pleasure.

He smirked hotly at her lifting himself onto his knees and lowering his pants to expose his now engorged member. She slid her legs off the couch and moved closer to him taking hold of his shaft with her right hand, she stroked it lightly hearing him moan a bit before extending her tongue to tease the tip of his member. His moans grew louder as she teased him, his hot member pulsed in her hand while she stroked it.

At last she softly wrapped her mouth around the top of it causing him to moan deeply as he felt his shaft slipping into the warmth of her mouth, her tongue rubbing the back of it, her lips encompassing its girth. He reached her his right had down to her head removing her hair clip and dropping to the floor letting her long blonde hair fall loose on her shoulders as he placed his hand on the back of her head to hold her, gently thrusting into her mouth as she began to suck on him. His moans deepened yet again as her tongue rubbed on the tip of his shaft, her hand stroking the rest of its length in a circular motion increasing the sensation for him.

"Uuuuh R-Riza...gah nnnmmm...that's so...good." He moaned deeply.

"Mmmmnnnn." She hummed a little bit on him.

"UUUUUH! RIZA!" He called out loudly, feeling the vibration.

She continued to hum on him still stroking his shaft as she sucked and felt him thrust into her mouth gently. She kept going till she could feel him pulsing almost all the time, at that point she knew he was about to climax in her mouth, she pulled his member out just in time to have him climax over her face, his warm juices on her lips and cheek. He watched her as she took one finger and wiped it up licking it off her finger moaning a bit as she tasted his warm goodness. Seeing this turned him on even more and he reached for her legs bringing them back up onto the couch forcing her to lay back, as he parted her legs looking at her with desire in his eyes.

"I'm going to make you feel incredible Riza." He said as he lowered himself onto her.

"I can't wait Roy." She replied hotly.

He placed his hands on either side of her, as he came closer his member lightly hitting her feminine area causing her to moan, telling him she was ready. He lowered more pressing the tip of his manhood against her and then he looked her deep in the eyes before pushing into her slowly. She moaned out loudly feeling his engorged thick member enter her body slowly, he moaned too feeling how tight she was around him all her muscles inside gripping him.

"Ah ah aaahhh aaaaah haaaa Roy!" She screamed.

"Gaahhh..uuuuh...Riza!" He yelled.

As he sank deeper into her she held onto him tightly, her hands on his back helping him to slide into her more, going deeper and deeper until he reached her limit his shaft all the way inside her. He began to gently move in and out of her both of them moaning from the pleasure, their bodies close, the heat on their skin intense. It took only seconds for them to get into a rhythm, their bodies moving in unison on the leather couch, the room filled with the sounds of their pleasured moans and groans as they indulged in their desires.

"Uuuuh ah ah ah aaaah haaaa!" She moaned.

"Haaa haaa gaaah uuuuuh Riiizzzaaaa!" He groaned.

The couch began to creak as their bodies became drenched in sweat, during the heated throws of love making, the candles flickering from the air movement as they burned down. The storm still raged with flashes of lightning shinning every now and then but they were oblivious to it, their only focus...each other.

As his thrusts began to increase in speed and power she gripped his body tightly wrapping her legs around his waist giving him a much deeper entry into her. Faster and harder he thrusted, she moved her hips too in time with his pushing bringing him into her more, feeling his shaft tip hitting her inside at the very maximum of depth he could go. In and out, more and more, faster, hotter, they were approaching climax together. Her muscles tightened around his member urging him to push harder, he was close to his limit..almost ready to explode into her.

"Uuuuh Riza! I'm...I'm...cuming! UGH!" He yelled out loudly.

"Haaa Roy! So am I! AAAH!" She screamed out.

With that they moved their last few thrusts before both climaxing on each other, he exploded incredibly big into her as her body released, covering his member till it was soaking wet with her juices. They relaxed a bit breathing hard together still holding each other and the room at last fell silent..after some time of loud love making.

"Haa... I have wanted that for so long Riza." He said quietly into her ear.

"Roy...I have as well. You were wonderful." She whispered back.

Outside the window the storm was beginning to pass as they lay together still hot, in a state of undress catching their breaths. The candles had almost burned all the way down during the time they had spent together, the room still filled with their warm glow. They laid together for some time just holding each other watching the candles flickering

till they had burnt out completely and the room fell into darkness again. He leaned his lips near her ear and whispered softly...

"I love you...Riza Hawkeye...I always have." He told her sincerely.

"And I love you..Roy Mustang...and I will for as long as I live." She replied nuzzling his face softly.

THE END


End file.
